A Field Trip Back
by littlelilian
Summary: What if Alex Rider has a twin sister? Alex Rider along with his other twin, Alice, and his classmate has a 3 weeks field trip to Brecon Beacons for safety reasons. Not just that, they're allowed to tell everyone about what their job is. With their secret unveil and meeting with their K-unit and other SAS soldiers, how will they fair? The story takes place after Scorpia.


A "Normal" Fieldtrip.

* * *

The front door of the Rider's house burst opened at midnight. Screaming could be heard from downstair as the intruder search around for their targets.

Alex sighed, knowing fully well the misfortune those intruders will receive. Sure enough, seconds later, one of the intruders screams in agony, followed by the hissing sound of the fire extinguisher. Then, one by one, all of the intruders began tripping and banging into items, struggling to fight off whatever is downstair.

Silence ensued for the next minutes. From the right of Alex, his door creaked open. A young girl, with blond hair and dressed in panda PJ stood on the other side.

"Cub! The intruders fell into my trap, again!" Alice piped, happily. After their first time at Brecon Beacons, the twin developed the habit of calling each other using their codename.

"Fawn, next time you set up traps, could you do it a bit more peaceful. The neighbour's probably calling 911 now," Alex said, dully. "Also, next time, put a sound blocking device near the door or at least put a barricade. I don't want to wake up at such an early time again."

Alice pouted at her older brother responded but eventually said goodnight to him and went back to bed.

* * *

The morning was typical. The inhabitant of Rider's house has gotten so used to the break-in every night, they wouldn't even talk or worry about it. A significant difference from the first break-in. Most of this is thanks to Alice. With her creative and innovative traps set around the house, most intruders get capture before they can even hurt a fly.

Breakfast ended and the twin headed to school with the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Alex was on high-alert, meanwhile, Alice was relaxed, she had already planned ahead several days and had brought everything that she, her brother, and a few passersby would need in case an emergency happens.

Arriving at school, their class and only their class was called to the gymnasium. Which is pretty suspicious.

The entire grade 9th class was inside the gym in minutes. In the front, a make-shift stage is set up and stood on top of the stage is the principle and a few soldiers. Both Alex and Alice noticed that the soldiers' uniforms were of the SAS which is an extremely bad sign.

"Good morning, students and teacher of 's class. This assembly is to tell you about an upcoming field trip. To explain it further, I'll pass the mic to the Sergeant," said the principal. The mic passed over to the Sergeant and he stepped onto the stage.

"Good morning, boys and girls. Your school has organized for this class to visit and train at Brecon Beacons, a SAS training camp. More information could be found on your field trip form which your teacher currently have. If you have extra information, you could ask me or any of the SAS soldiers here. The field trip will start Monday, next week, and will last for three weeks"

"Three weeks?" complaining whispering spreading in the gymnasium.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" yelled the Sergeant. Immediately, the gym becomes dead silence again.

" If your parents choose to sign you up for this very exciting," the sergeant said, then mumble, "and gruelling and agony," then return to his normal volume, "field trip, then you will prepare what you need and arrive at school at exactly 6:30 am Monday next week No tardiness. If it is that you're not joining, then you will be assigned to another class for that fortnight. That's all, everything else regarding what you will be doing during those three weeks will be told to you when you arrive at Brecon Beacons. See you next week, kids."

* * *

During lunchtime, Tom and Alex were practicing football in the field.

"So Cub, what was that whole field trip thing about? More of Blunt's idea?" Tom asked.

"Not sure, though I have a good feeling that it was that guy's entire idea."

"Brecon Beacons is the place you and your twin went to last time to train, correct?"

"Yeah. It's a pain though. An odd thing is the last time we were there, they treated us like rubbish, now they want a class of 36 students."

"But it seems fun-"

"Shut your bloody mouth. It's the opposite of fun, it's even worse than hell. Even Fawn couldn't be prepared for that s-t. Anyway, do you think your parents will agree to this, Dragon?"

-After returning back to school, Tom noticed that the twin started calling each other with codename, so, he asked them if they can give him a codename. At first, Alice insisted on calling him Unicorn. That codename was quickly scrapped. After weeks of debating, they ended up with Dragon, which Alice said was cliche.-

"I'm pretty good with forging signature."

"Good luck with that. Although, I really want you to go. Experience hell with us. It has been a long time since we have any friendship time together. I can even ask Jack to sign it for you, or if that didn't work, Fawn'll force Blunt to sign it using her favourite blackmail method."

"Thanks. I'm definitely going. If my parents decided to care about me this time, I will fake my death and come to the field trip under a different name!"

* * *

The concert band could be heard practicing their Spring concert piece throughout the hall. Alice was inside sitting front sit playing on her clarinet. Unlike Alex, Alice has no interest in sport and instead turned to music. She has learned 6 instruments: flute, clarinet, recorder, a bit of trumpet, guitar and the ukelele. However, she doesn't consider the recorder as an instrument. The recorder doesn't have the right to be. It has ruined her childhood ears.

The conductor signalled for everyone to stopped playing. He pointed out some parts that need improvement to different instruments, then started the piece again.

* * *

Before the twin went home, Jack has called them beforehand to tell them that Blunt want them in his office after school.

They arrive at Blunt's office and sat down on the chair set out for them.

"At school today, you've been told that your class is taking a trip to Brecon Beacons. Yes?"

The twins nodded. "So, who the hell is lacking intelligent in this place?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"To rephrase it, who the hell is dumb enough to think that it is a fantastic idea for a class of annoying students to take a "field trip" to a military training base?"

"It wasn't only me," Blunt answered. The answered surprise both Alex and Alice.

"It wasn't only you?" Alice asked confused.

"No. It wasn't. It was the collective idea of peoples."

"So, no one in that group has IQ higher than a sloth?" Alex remarked but snider this time. "I see."

Blunt sighed with no responded to Alex's sarcastic remarked. She handed to the twins their permission form, completely filled out. The handwriting was of Blunt but the signature was of Jack.

"Which of you agreed to this?" Alice asked.

"I asked Jack. She agreed. One other thing that will definitely be a hysteria to you, you are allowed to tell everyone in your class and at Brecon Beacons about your job as MI6 spies. I don't know why this is allowed but since it is now, you don't have to keep it secret. The only thing that will remain a secret is the people in your job and the description of your job. If you tell anyone that, I'll personally make sure that your school explode."

The twin was shocked.

"What? We can tell everyone? What about the fact that you will get hates by the public." Alex asked, disbelievingly.

"I am telling the truth. You may tell everyone except for what I told you not to."

"Tch. I can't blackmail you anymore. That's boring. Oh wait, I still can!" Alice muttered.

"You can't blackmail me. Here's the permission form. Bring it to your teacher tomorrow and good luck at Brecon Beacons. Now, leave me in peace."

The twin took the forms with a still-shaky hand. They can't believe that after months of trying to maintain this a secret, they can suddenly spill the bean. As they headed for the door,

"Wait! Smither is waiting for you upstairs. He has some new toys for you," Blunt stopped them. Alice's face showed a slight hint of pretended disgusted.

"God! Blunt, that sounds so wrong!" she remarked and fake blushed. Alex mentally facepalms at Alice's childishness. Even when she is in grade 9, she still acts like a grade 7 during that specific health class.

* * *

Upstair, Smither poured them a cup of Pepsi.

"It's so great to see you two again. I missed you so much! Anyway, Alex here are your tools for this field trip, in case of any mishaps."

He held out a bottle of deodorant, "This is a deodorant, it can be used as an actual one, but if you turned the bottom 4 times left, 1 time right, then pulled down, then you pulled down, then this popped up. As you can see, it's a special design phone. It's waterproof and will past under most radar. It also has an emergency dial-in here. 1 connect you to Blunt. 2 connect you to me. 3 connect you to the Royal and General Banks. It can take pictures and can send the picture for me. There is a mini google build directly into it and best thing is, wifi is not needed. The phone act as a transmitter and a receiver. It'll tell me where you are if you're kidnapped and it'll let you spy on Alice every action."

"That's stalking!"

"Just wait dear, it's your turn now. You get the same deodorant technology as Alex, but with a different brand. Can't have both of you using Axe. Another toy is this," he handed Alice a simple hairpin, "This act as a transmitter. It's automatically connected to your phone and mine. Don't worry, Alex'll also have a transmitter, so you'll be able to stalk him too. Alex's transmitter will be these band-aid. The transmitter has been implanted into it. Take one out, pressed onto it until you hear a beep, then put it anywhere on your body. I suggest you replace them every day."

"Thanks, Smither! Sometimes, you're more creative than even Alice."

"No, I'm still the best at being creative, and innovative. Actually, I help with designing these gadgets."

"I'm not sure about that. The most you have created is setting a box of hatching baby spiders on top of our front door so that when the intruders, he'll be dumped with it."

'Effective though."

Alex sighed before standing up and thanking Smither for the last time before heading home with his sister.

* * *

They arrived home. Upon opening the door, they were greeted with a beaming Jack with her freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Alex carefully stepped inside, knowing that one uncalculated step would lead him straight to his sister traps.

Alice snickered from behind, "I've disabled most of the traps at home. There's a 1% chance that you would step into anything. But if you make me mad, then I may forget to turn some off."

"Oh shut up."

They sat down at the dining table as Jack lower her delicious cookies onto the table. This was her one-in-a-life-time accomplishment. Most of her other attempt has ended up mushy and barely edible.

The three ate their cookies happily, discussing the upcoming field trip.

* * *

**if you have time, please review. I want to see your though so I could improve. I'm still a beginner and I need feedback. **


End file.
